


Stargazing

by Cheschire_Kaat



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, SO MUCH FLUFF, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-12 20:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9089653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheschire_Kaat/pseuds/Cheschire_Kaat





	

The war is over. They won.

Their victory was celebrated longly, a party of two entire days to be exact. And both he and her are now laying on the grass, just outside Fairy Hills, watching the stars glow brightly in the night sky. Just like the old days in the Tower.

"That" he points to a constellation and tells her excitedly, "is Scorpio. Can you see its tail?"

There is something absolutely amazing, Erza thinks, about seeing him like this. In those rare moments when he would forget the past as well as the sins he committed. During those moments, moments that could either last minutes or hours, his eyes would shine with the childish spark he lost a long time ago, and he'd happily grin with a smile that could make flowers grow, the very smile that saved her from the hellhole that was the Tower of Heaven. 

It's a side of him she doesn't get the opportunity to see often. And she's overjoyed that stargazing could bring it out.

"—and this is Ursa Major. And just beside, there's the little one, Ursa Minor."

"I can't see it." It's a lie, she totally can.

"How can you not see it? Look—"

She squeaks when she feels two strong arms pull her closer. Her cheeks take a bright shade of red as her childhood friend lays his head just on top of hers — as to get as close to her own view of the sky as possible.

"It's just," he points to said constellation, "there."

She fakes a "ohhhhh", like she had just discovered it. And he chuckles with the biggest smile she'd ever seen him arbor.

She should feign ignorance during stargazing more often.

Jellal then continues to show her the multiple constellations that decorate the sky. Half of them being some she already knows of, but can't bring herself to tell him. 

He never releases her waist, never breaks the embrace they are in; his hand actually tightens its hold on her waist, slowly moving to her hips. He had buried his chin in her scarlet hair, hair that he loves so much, and she can feel his lips occasionally brush the strands of red in the most teasing of kisses. Kisses to which she responds by hiding her head even deeper into his collarbone, tightening her hold onto his white coat.

In this moment, she isn't Erza Scarlet, famous S-class wizard of Fairy Tail. And he isn't Jellal Fernandes, wanted (well, more or less) fugitive and guild master of Crime Sorcière.

They are simply Jellal and Erza, childhood friends and not-so-impossible lovers, that fate simply can't keep apart anymore.


End file.
